By Any Means
by Deus Namikaze
Summary: Challenge by phoenix3488. One Village. Four factions vying for control, each one willing to use any means available and in the middle of it, one Uchiha Naruto, one member willing to protect the Uchiha by any means necessary...
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my attempt at ****phoenix3488's**** Sharingan Heir Challenge. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I looked at my surroundings and saw a landscape that had become the standard in this world. Wonderful and peaceful scenery, several oddly shaped houses with their owners either indoors or outdoors, a market place where the villagers happily chatted; some trying their best to get a discount and others looking at the displayed products hoping to find the supposedly hidden gems. A park where children were allowed to play to their heart content.

That is how the landscape could be described.

At least in my mind, because the reality was quite otherwise.

Instead of the peaceful scenery, there was chaos.

Instead of the wonderful houses, ruins were the only reminders of the houses' layout.

Instead of the beautiful park that stood proudly in the middle of the village, only charred remains of the green landscape laid, the park having sustained so much damage that it was littered with numerous craters.

Instead of happy villagers chatting among themselves, only corpses littered the place. There was so much blood that I thought someone had played a prank on me by colouring the whole village red.

I looked beyond the desolated land and saw the still on-going fights that were taking place inside the village walls. But what stood out the most from this scenery, were the headbands of the fighters.

All fighters, be they allies or enemies, wore the same headband with the leaf as insignia.

I never asked for this.

I never seem to recall how this aberration came to be.

Was it because of the difference in our beliefs?

Was it because of our greed?

Was it because of our desire for supremacy?

Was it because of the arrogance of the clans?

Was it because of the arrogance of MY clan?

I don't know anymore. One thing for sure though, all those things were somehow a part of the reason behind the current state of this village.

Truth be told, every clan knew that peace couldn't and wouldn't last eternally. None of them wanted to be treated as a second-rate clan while the others thrived, although they always managed to swallow their pride for the benefit of defending their home against invading enemies.

But something happened that enflamed the already precarious situation. It was the straw that broke the camel so to say. This event marked the start or the renewal of the clans' war inside the village.

He was lost to me.

Takeshi-ojisan. He was everything to me. The only one who comforted me when I was depressed, the only one who helped me whenever I needed it, the only one who understood me, and the only one who knew my secret.

They took him from me, because they were afraid. They were afraid of our growing power. They were afraid of the seed of our rebellion. They were afraid of losing their so-called power.

So they targeted the one they thought was responsible for our change, hoping to cut short the revolution similarly to cutting the head of a snake.

But they made a critical mistake by targeting him. They would later learn that, by their action, they truly triggered what they feared the most.

If you want to make enemies, try to change something.

It is said that to change something is to bring about old and new enemies.

We learned it at our own expense.

I still remember Ojisan coming back from the elders meeting frustrated to no end by the decisions they took. He came to me, seeking a reprieve from his tiring day and an inspiration that could help him solve his problems.

At the time, I was really short-sighted when I think about it. My ideas were pretty much well thoughts and had a chance of reaching their climax. But my short-sightedness prevented me from seeing the bigger picture.

It is about sixteen years since the Kyuubi attack.

The Kyuubi attack, I don't really know much about it. After all, I wasn't born yet back then. But rumor has it that it was even bloodier than the current war.

This is really hard to believe.

What can be worst than a village full of bodies?

What can be worst than seeing ninjas of the same village fighting each other?

I don't know.

It is a time of great stress for every ninja villages.

I haven't participated in any of the earlier great shinobi wars so I wouldn't know how it was back then. But what I do know is that in this time period, chaos is everywhere.

Kumogakure no Sato, the Hidden Cloud village is at war with Iwagakure no Sato, the Hidden Rock village.

Kirigakure no Sato, the Hidden Mist village is at war once again, surprisingly with Amegakure no Sato, the Hidden Rain village.

Sunagakure no Sato, the Hidden Sand village has been destroyed.

Indeed, chaos is everywhere. Because of the wars in every great shinobi village, the whole world is at war. I don't think most of them even remember how this war started. They just went with the flow.

Especially Konoha, which is experiencing a bloody civil war.

The clans are fighting among themselves in the village. All for the sake of gaining complete control over what was once the greatest of the ninja villages, Konoha. There are several factions in this war.

The Namikaze faction, which includes the Namikaze, Sarutobi, Aburame and the Inuzuka clans along with Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Densetsu no Sannin. This faction is led by the current fire shadow, the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato.

The Hyuuga faction, consisting only of members of the Hyuuga clan.

The Danzo faction, made up of village's elders, the Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi clans,

And finally the Uchiha faction, formed by members of the Uchiha clan.

The ninjas who didn't belong to any of those factions had already fled the village.

I, myself, belong to the Uchiha faction.

I never had a choice for what happened to me.

Several wise men once said that it is us who defines our fate, that we have free rein over our future and that nothing is set in stone.

But they were partially wrong.

It's only when you're faced with such situation that you really understand the truth. That no matter what you want, the blood that flow in your veins may decide your future.

I was born an Uchiha, I grew up as an Uchiha, and I came to learn the way of the Uchiha. It is obvious that I would defend my clan, my home and my family with everything I've got for one sole reason.

Because it is my duty.

The clans are more powerful than the village itself.

It has always been a known fact that the village was run by the clans. I still remember the ninjas coming from civilian background, saying that with enough training, they could reach their goal.

One name in particular comes to my mind: Rock Lee.

Personally, I had nothing against the guy. But I knew, like several others coming from clan, that the village council would never let him reach his dreams, if those dreams threatened their position.

That is just one among many.

You will never get away with this.

I focused on my surroundings one more time. Specifically just in front of me, where a body rested. I couldn't stop the vicious smirk that appeared on my lips as I saw the shallow breathing of the one who caused all this, the one who took everything from me, the one who forced my hand and made me what I am today.

I walked slowly toward him while I gathered what was left of my chakra on my foot. It wasn't long before I was standing above him, and slowly raised my leg above his face, caring not for the hateful look he gave me.

"You'll never get away with this. That **IS**a promise. My son will avenge me and finish what the Shodai started." The person mouthed with the little strength he had left. I just smiled predatorily at him.

"Then I will repeat what I did to your wife and what I am about to do to you, Yondaime Hokage. **I WILL **_**KILL**_** HIM!**"

White lightning wrapped my leg before slowly falling to my target's head…


	2. Agendas

**Agendas**

"This meeting shall now begin."

"Honourable council, it gives me great pleasure to come before you today to raise some rather pressing concerns. As we all know, our previous leader Madara-sama was hailed as the strongest Shinobi alive with the exception of Hashirama, and under his leadership, we the Uchiha flourished and prospered. We were able to conquer clans with ease and the only one who could face our might were the Senju, but even then, try as they might, they could never best us and it is for this reason I am standing before you today."

The speaker moved into the middle of the room, standing directly in the circle created by the seated Uchiha council.

"We have grown weak, no, allow me to rephrase that. We **ARE** weak. There was once a time that at the mere mention of our name, people would break out in cold sweat and flee in several ways, but now... now we can't even control the very Village we created with the Senju. Now we have grown so weak that we are competing with those Hyūga, that Namikaze and his band of merry friends and even that old coot Danzō. Why is it that it is a four way fight for Konoha, why aren't we in rule? Why are we tarnishing the names of our ancestor, our lineage which links to the Rikudō Sennin himself? Why are we not in control? I have said my piece now. Dōmoarigatōgozaimasu."

Uchiha Fugaku was a man of many things. Clan head, father, leader of the Konoha Military Police Force were to name a few. But it was his pride as an Uchiha that caused him to be selected by the Uchiha elders to marry the daughter of the previous clan head, Uchiha Kagami. And it was this very same pride that spurned him to react to the words of Elder Soichi and reveal the hand he was readying for a rainy day.

"Thank you Soichi-furō. I must say, your words have come as a shock to me, for I myself was just about to raise such issue in this honourable council."

Before Fugaku could continue, he was interrupted by another Uchiha, asking, "So what took you so long Fugaku?"

Fugaku smirked and paused for dramatic effect. "My plan." he simply stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Soichi visibly perked up at this. "A plan you say? Tell me Fugaku my boy, what exactly is this plan of yours?"

If anything, Fugaku's smirk became even more pronounced. "My plan is very simple, but at the same time, requires the utmost care and precision if it were to be carried out."

Seeing as he held the attention's of the assembled Uchiha's, Fugaku continued. "As we all know, the Kyūbi festival is coming up within the next three weeks. While this is a moment of celebration for many, this is our opportune moment. This… war that we are waging with those Hyūga, Namikaze's and Danzō is a silent war so that the populace may not find out, but moreso that other Villages may not discover this rift within our Village and strike us down. Now since the populace is not allowed to find out, wouldn't it seem strange that the Hyūga's decide to stay cooped up within their walls? Wouldn't it be suspicious if the Akimichi's did not open their famous stalls when it is best for selling? Won't it be bizarre if the beloved Yondaime were to hide in the safety of his compound instead of greeting those who have gathered to celebrate his 'defeat' of the Kyūbi?

"It is here that my plan takes effect."

Fugaku coughed slightly to clear his throat. "Over the last couple of years, only Minato has ventured out of his compound to celebrate the festival with everyone while his son and wife remain behind. If we can plant our finest agents in place of the ANBU guarding the Hokage's family, we can kidnap them in order to force Minato and his faction into submission. From there, he will pass on the mantle of Hokage onto myself and we will rule over Konoha after the execution of his entire faction save Arashi."

The council broke out into various chattering as neighbours asked for each others opinions. Fugaku was pleased to gather that the majority were nodding as if in approval and he was filled with pride.

"Fugaku." The voice of Soichi brought Fugaku back to earth. "What will be of the other factions."

"After we have assumed control over Konoha, I will appeal to the Daimyō, stating evidence have been discovered with causes me to strongly believe the Hyūga are planning a coup d'état with help from Danzō. Once Danzō is taken care of, his entire faction will crumble without any leadership. You know as well as I do what a shrewd man he is, he's not the sort of person to confide in another his plans for the future. If we cut off the head of the snake, it is very unlikely the Akimichi, Yamanaka and Nara clans would want to continue working alongside the 'Ne' operatives, and vice versa. So it is through this we will appeal to them with a hand of friendship to draw them to our side before flushing out and eliminating the Ne agents, and if need be, crushing the Ino-Shika-Chō trio once and for all."

Once he had finished speaking, a look of smug satisfaction took over his countenance at the sounds of applause and shouts of support. However, this look settled into a frown as he observed one Uchiha Takeshi from the corner of his eye.

Takeshi was a revered and esteemed Uchiha elder amongst the Uchiha and even the Village to an extent. In his youth, he was hailed as a genius amongst geniuses and was handpicked by Madara to become his apprentice. Under Madara's tutelage he became a force to be reckoned with, known and feared for his prowess with Doton jutsu's and developing various Yōton techniques by combining his earth and fire dual natures.

However, Takeshi was never a fan for Fugaku or the arranged marriage, believing that Mikoto was fit to run the clan, despite her being a woman, thus earning Fugaku's scorn and hatred.

Takeshi, with the aid of his walking cane, drew himself to his feet, garnering the attention of those around him.

"While that is a very unique plan you have concocted there Fugaku, I want facts and figures now. What is the probability of this plan succeeding?"

Fugaku nodded once, registering the question in his mind. "Thank you for your concern Takeshi-furō, where would be without you?" Fugaku quipped, something that many mis-interpreted for genuine gratitude and called out their thanks.

Takeshi frowned slightly which did a good job of deepening the various lines on his face, knowing that Fugaku's jibe was towards his pacifistic nature.

"I have considered all of the variables and I have come to the conclusion that my plan has a sixty percent chance of succeeding."

Takeshi shook his head. "That's not good enough for me Fugaku, sixty percent leaves a large margin for error and I do not want the lives of others to be risked over a half-baked plan which has almost as much chance of failure as it does success."

Fugaku chuckled lowly, the sound making a deep rumble within the raven haired man's chest. "Oh my Takeshi, what am I going to do with you? For all of your supposed genius, are you telling me you can't see what every other Uchiha assembled in this very meeting place can? Are you telling me you do not realise this is the best opportunity as they come?"

"Then tell me why the other factions, say the Hyuga, won't be able to see what what you see?" Takeshi leaned forwards, his upper body hanging over his hands that were placed upon his cane in front of him. "Tell me, what part of your plan reeks so much genius, the other factions won't know what hit them until its too late?"

"The fact that they would expect us to attend the festival as usu-"

"No Fugaku, it is that very reason that would make them even more on edge. Do you honestly believe the Hyūga will allow us to pull a cloth over their all seeing eyes? Be reasonable Fugaku, you know as well as I that this plan of yours has a much lower chance of succeeding than sixty percent."

"Then what do you suggest we do Takeshi?" questioned Soichi. "Surely you have a better alternative?"

Takeshi stammered slightly as he was hit with the question. Did he have a better alternative? Yes, it'd be much better for the Uchiha to bide their time for the most opportune moment.

Glancing around at the faces of his fellow clansmen, Takeshi realised one important thing. They wanted an _alternative,_ something other than sitting on their hands and waiting till Kami knows when.

Sighing dejectedly, Takeshi shook his head and returned to his seat, missing the victorious smirk of Fugaku's face and the look Fugaku's eldest gained in his eyes.

"It has been decided then." Soichi declared with a resounding voice.

"In three weeks time, on the 10th October, the Uchiha shall rule Konohagakure no Sato!"

Needless to say, the prospect of breaking free from the ties of fate was met with vigorous approval from all sides, much to the joy of one man.

* * *

Takeshi entered his modest home, heading straight to the garden where he sat down on the lone bench. For many years the garden had served as the place where he could reflect on any issues troubling his mind and come up with an ample solution.

With a loud sigh, the Uchiha elder buried his face into his hands.

The events of the meeting took a large toll on him and arguing with Fugaku had drained him spiritually.

He didn't know what he was going to do. The Uchiha's were heading towards their destruction but their arrogance and impatience prevented them from seeing it.

Worst of all, he couldn't do anything to prevent it.

**Flashback**

"Madara-sensei! Are you leaving? Where are you going?" A young Takeshi called after his sensei.

Madara shifted his head to gaze at his apprentice. Young Takeshi was the best student one could've wished for and the Uchiha leader was willing to bet his student would easily defeat that Saru-gaki of Tobirama.

He smiled, though to onlookers it would've appeared as the trademark Uchiha smirk. Yes, his apprentice would surely go a long way. Oh how he wished he could take the boy with him, but his instincts told him Takeshi would be better off in Konoha. If there was anything Madara learnt from the times of the warring clans, it was to trust one's instinct first and above all.

"Don't follow me Takeshi, there is nothing for you to gain."

"B-But Madara-sensei-!"

"I've taugh you all I can Takeshi. There is nothing more I can impart onto you except the ideals of a bitter man." Madara turned around fully so he faced his student.

"I want you to promise me something Takeshi. I want you to promise me that until I return, you'll protect the Uchiha. We are a battle hardened clan that seeks nothing more than the blood of our enemies and it is this attribute that makes us so prone to destruction. That is why I want you to protect this clan for me Takeshi."

**Flashback end**

Madara-sensei, is this what you warned me about? Takeshi leaned back into he bench, lifting his eyes onto the skies. As he watched the clouds drift past the blazing sun, he idly wondered where his grandson was.

The sounds of feet scuffling across the grass drew Takeshi's attention to the newcomer.

"Ah it's you." He noted.

"What's wrong? You seem distressed."

"You don't know the half of it. Fugaku wants the clan to enact a coup d'état in three weeks on the Kyūbi festival and the council and elders agree with him. Their impatience is clouding their judgement and this could very well be a trap." Takeshi chuckled bitterly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Fugaku is a Namikaze spy."

The newcomer frowned ever so slightly. "This is bad…"

* * *

"Is that all Itachi?" Minato asked the Uchiha youth.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Itachi answered, his head bowed in respect for his leader.

Assembled in the council chambers were Minato, his predecessor Hiruzen, the elders Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu, and the 'Ne' leader Shimura Danzō. After listening to Itachi's account of the Uchiha meeting it was safe to say that each and every one of them saw this as a prime opportunity to deal with the Uchiha once and for all.

There were several thoughts running through each of their heads as they tried to formulate different plans of turning this situation into their favour and that of their respective factions.

"We thank you for bringing to light the treacherous plans of your clan Itachi-kun," said Sarutobi, taking a puff from his ever present pipe. "We know how hard this must be for someone of your standing to act against their own clan. However I can ensure you that your actions shall not be in vain for this new insight will allow this current period of peace our village is experiencing will last."

Itachi bowed once more to the Sandaime. "Arigatō, Sandaime-sama."

"However," it was Danzō who spoke out. "There is but one course of action left for you to take Itachi…" a smirk appeared on the old War Hawk's features but is disappeared as fast as it came. "You see, while I'm sure that the majority of your clan is not even aware of these secret meetings held by your council, I strongly believe you should consider each and every Uchiha as part of the plan and to be dealt with."

In a rare display of emotion from the stoic Uchiha, Itachi's eyes widened. "Hokage-sama, if I may...?" Minato nodded his consent.

"Surely Danzō-sama," Itachi said, his eyes in silent plea. "Surely… you don't mean for me to… kill… off my clan?" His voice rose with emotion. "Surely you do not want me to kill my own family? My own _flesh and blood?_"

"We understand your sentiments," all eyes were on Koharu. "But being an ANBU captain, you of all people should know that nothing comes before the safety of the Village and Hi no Kuni as a whole."

"But why don't I just eliminate the perpetrators?"

Minato leaned forwards, his hands making a bridge across his face. "If you only kill the perpetrators, you'll be leaving a large amount of widows and fatherless children who will grow up to resent the village. If this happens, then we will have another potential coup on our hands within the next ten years or so."

"And if I were to refuse…" Itachi asked softly.

"Well, I'm sure you know the price of treachery…" Homura remarked sarcastically, his glasses glinting in the light.

The elder and retired ninja's watched impassively as the brightest Shinobi of the new generation lowered his head as an internal war waged within. They had placed a heavy burden on him and they couldn't blame him if he refused.

"Ok Hokage-sama. I accept." Itachi said with his resolution now set in place. "Utatane-sama was right and I shouldn't have spoke out of turn so I ask that you forgive me."

Minato nodded once. "You are forgiven Itachi."

Danzō smirked wryly, appeased Itachi reached a consensus. This was the perfect opportunity to wipe out the Uchiha in one fell swoop, leaving less contenders for power.

For Minato, it was an entirely different story. The Ōgama Sennin had prophesied that he would lose everything at the hands of an Uchiha. He would lose his wife, his position and life, and there was nothing he could to stop it, unless of course that Uchiha were to die. However even the Ōgama Sennin was unable to tell him which Uchiha would be responsible for this travesty and he was not prepared to begin a witch hunt and potentially notify the public of the silent war.

"When do I start, Hokage-sama?" A malicious smile marred the Yondaime's features.

"As soon as possible."

* * *

In the forests surrounding Konoha, one would see a ponytailed Uchiha of about 14 years old taking a stroll, seemingly lost in thought. This was not the case however as protocol demanded one does not get caught off guard and the ANBU captain of a year was not about to make such a rookie mistake.

He came to the middle of a clearing, suppressing his chakra for about three seconds, releasing it and then suppressing it for another five seconds and flaring it before allowing it to settle. Immediately a distortion formed in the air, enlargening into a spiral and a body slowly materialised before him.

The man had shaggy, black hair that went past his shoulders. He was garbed in turtleneck shirt and Shinobi pants and sandals all black in colour. Around his waist was a white sash. His face was obscured by a flame-patterned mask with a single hole for his right eye.

Itachi got onto one knee. "Madara-sama."

"Itachi-kun, what news do you bring me?" The man now known as Madara asked.

Itachi rose back to his full height. "We shall commence the operation on the day before the Kyūbi festival. The Uchiha would be most vulnerable as they would be busy placing the final touches on their supposed 'coup d'état'. Little would they know it would be their last night on earth." Itachi reported and a dark smile appeared on his lips.

Madara chuckled heartily. "My, you seem rather excited about all of this. Tell me Itachi-kun," Madara's Sharingan glowed through the eyehole menacingly. "Are you so attached to this Village of yours you will forsake your own brothers?"

"Please Madara-sama, you insult me." Itachi stated with a raise of his brow. He folded his arms over his chest. "I care for neither my clan nor Konoha." Itachi made to walk away but stopped and looked back once more. "Everything I do is for my own agenda."

There was many things Madara prided himself in and one of them was being able to spot a lie from miles away. Many a person had tried and failed to deceive him, no matter how good an actor thy were. But with Itachi, even with the aid of his Sharingan which would've picked up even he slightest of movements. With Itachi there was no forms of deceit, and it amazed him.

He waited until Itachi had left the clearing before activating his Mangekyō and leaving via Kamui.

However, unknown to both Uchiha's, the entire exchange had been watched by a single 'Ne' agent.

* * *

**Thats all for now folks, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and I'll see you in 2013.**

**Deus Namikaze.**


End file.
